


Fill My Heart

by Xylone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, short-fic, tumblr promts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylone/pseuds/Xylone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł: Fill My Heart<br/>Autor: j_gabrielle<br/>Tłumaczenie: Xylone<br/>Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1145720<br/>Pairing: Chris Argent/Scott McCall<br/>Zgoda: obecna</p><p>Od autorki:<br/>Dla iwontbeephemeral, która poprosiła o Chris/Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fill My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145720) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



> To jest moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i od razu zaznaczam, że bez bety. Będę jednak wdzięczna za każde słowa krytyki (nawet jeśli uznacie mnie za zupełne beztalencie :D).
> 
> A teraz zapraszam. Mam nadzieję, że da się to czytać :-)

Chłodny, słony podmuch przyniósł ze sobą dźwięk fal rozbijających się o skały, krzyk mew i odległe bicie miejskiego dzwonu. Deszcz pada jak w zeszłym tygodniu. Za otwartymi oknami świat przypomina akwarelowy obraz w stonowanych barwach szarości, zieleni i błękitu.

\- Zimno mi - powiedział Scott przymykając oczy.

\- Jestem tu - odpowiada Chris, wyraźnie rozbawionym tonem. Delikatnie okrywa ich, przytulając się do Scotta.

\- Lepiej? - Zapytał, szepcząc przy nagim ramieniu chłopaka. Ten jedynie nuci, przeciągając się leniwie. Deszcz zaczął się wzmagać.

\- Powinniśmy zamknąć okna - mruczy sennie splatając ich palce przy łuku swego biodra. Chris przeciera jego skroń delikatnymi pocałunkami, głaskaniem wcierając ciepło w chłodną skórę.

Silny podmuch wiatru przynosi deszcz do ich pokoju, zwilżając dywan i miejsce koło okna. Scott krótko marszczy brwi myśląc o nadchodzących problemach.

\- Zostaw to - szepce Chris do miękkich loków jakby czytając mu w myślach. Scott czując jak silne ramiona obejmują go mocniej pozwala sobie na potajemny uśmiech.

Odprężając się ponownie przy solidnym ciele za nim, Scott pozwala sobie odpłynąć w czasie przy dźwiękach deszczu.

[KONIEC]


End file.
